rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Rutles
For the album Of he same name, see The Rutles (album) :"Prefab Four" redirects here. For the tribute band, see Prefab Four (tribute band) ' The Rutles' (also known as the Prefab Four) the most influential band in the whole history of music. They consisted of four main members; Ron Nasty, Dirk McQuickly, Stig O'Hara, and Barry Wom. Their legend helped defined the 60s, and is a legend that will live on after other living legends have died. Indeed, a legend that will last a lunchtime. The band *Ron - Guitar *Dirk - Bass *Stig - Lead guitar *Barry - Drums There was two short time members of the band, Leppo; the guitarist, who was last seen crawling into a trunk with a small German fraluan and Kevin Issac Stuart Best (who preferred to italicise him middle names), the drummer. History 1959-1963 Formation and Hamburg Ron Nasty met Dirk McQuickly in 1959, when they literally bumped into each other on 43 Egg Lane, Liverpool. They began working with Stig O'Hara, a guitarist with no fixed hair style, and Kevin I.S. Best, a drummer of poor quality. The other three discoverd Barrington Womble in the back seat of their van, and invited him to join the group, as long as he changed his name to Barry Wom in order to save time. They then fired Kevin. Ron suggested that they allow a new member into the group, Leppo, who knew Ron from art collage. Today, Leppo is often referd to as "the first of many Fifth Rutles." Leppo could not sing or dance well, mainly standing at the back, but knew how to have a good time, which was all that mattered. Silver Rutles.jpg|''the Silver Rutles'' The Ruts.jpg|''The Ruts'' The Tuls.jpg|''The Tuls'' The sluts.jpg|''The Sluts'' Alma Cogan.jpg|and even Alma Cogan Hold My Hand-Number One.png|''The Rutles.'' Now the Rutles were complete. They had five musicians of no fixed ability. However, they could not decide on a name. They were the Silver Rutles, the Ruts, the Tuls, the Sluts, and even Alma Cogan, before they settled on the Rutles. However, the Rutle were still SO bad, that they soon realised that the only place they could play was Hamburg. So the group packed up their belongings and moved from small county Rutland to large sex town Hamburg. It would be in Hamburg that the Rutles would discover lever, amphetamines and shagging. Whilst there, it sewed the germs in their popularity. They sang nightly at Der Rat Keller, in the heart of the ancient hooker district. They suffered through bad payment, sleeping conditions, and a large infestation of rats, but they had a good time, which is all that mattered. Astro Glide was an up-and-coming German photographer who took many of the famous shots of the Rutles. She put them into mop-top hair cuts, and has often taken credit for giving them the trousers, but so has Ron Nasty, Leggy Mountbatten, Barry Wom and Conan O'Brien. With their new haircuts and trousers, the Rutles returned home to The Cavern, Rutland. One day a strange man with a proclaimed limp walked his way into the Cavern door. This, was Leggy Mountbatten. Discography Category:Rutle band members